


Cacophony

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Series: 𝐿𝐼𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑁𝐼𝐾 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'scenting' in realtà ma okay, ( credo...? ), ( tanti camei qui e là insomma ), Alpha Komi Haruki, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, Fluff, Libero Squad, M/M, Omega Shibayama Yuuki, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: La prima volta che lo vide, dall'altra parte della rete, in mezzo all'accozzaglia di odori che aleggiano per tutta la palestra ce n'era uno in particolare a pizzicargli il naso. Nishinoya non realizzò subito di che si trattasse o a chi appartenesse, troppo impegnato a posare gli occhi sul libero del Nekoma e sentire la pelle d'oca nel vedere quanto diavolo era bravo.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: 𝐿𝐼𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑁𝐼𝐾 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/gifts).



**[ casa tanaka, 14 agosto 2012 ]**  
"Ryuu, ho capito una cosa."  
"Eh? Che cosa?"  
"Morisuke-kun _mi piace_!"  
Se fosse stato qualcun altro dei loro amici, tipo Ennoshita, un simile annuncio sarebbe risultato sorprendente più per il modo che per il contenuto in sé. Si trattava di Tanaka però: capì subito che Nishinoya intendeva piacere nel senso di _piacere_ , e non è esagerato dire che gli venne quasi un colpo.  
"HAH?!"  
"Hai sentito bene!"  
_Possibile che ci sia arrivato mentre era in bagno?_ — si chiese il giovane Alpha — _Davvero?!_  
"Cos... Non dirlo con così tanta disinvoltura! E di punto in bianco! Fai sembrare tutti gli altri delle schiappe!" Tanaka lasciò che Nishinoya s'infilasse sotto il suo braccio. Lo sentì passargli un braccio dietro la schiena e, automaticamente, gli si accoccolò contro a sua volta, guardandolo dall'alto. "Sul serio?"  
"Sul serio!" annuì risoluto Nishinoya. "Non mi piace come mi piacciono gli altri."  
"Quindi la posizione non c'entra niente, huh?" concluse Tanaka, divertito. "Perché non so se te ne rendi conto, ma di solito stravedi per tutti i bravi liberi che incontri!"  
"Perché se lo meritano, ovvio che mi piacciono! Però no, non è solo quello. Nemmeno Watari mi piace in questo modo, e anche lui è molto figo! Le alzate dalla seconda linea me le ha ispirate lui!"  
"Hhm. Però Watari è anche un Beta se non sbaglio, non sarebbe proprio la stessa cosa."  
"Di che parli? Certo che sarebbe la stessa cosa!" Nishinoya, la voce un po' più alta di prima, guardò l'amico con tanto d'occhi. "Che importa se è Beta, Omega o Alpha?"  
"Assolutamente niente, può piacerti chi ti pare!" replicò in fretta Tanaka. "Voglio solo dire che c'è un po' di differenza nel corteggiarli, tutto qua! Specie se sono tanto riservati."  
Nishinoya continuò a fissarlo con quegli occhi profondi spalancati, senza mutare espressione. "Hah?"  
"Sai, i nidi e tutto..." Tanaka tossicchiò, imbarazzato dai suoi stessi discorsi. "Andiamo, Noya, devi starci attento! Inoltre gli Omega sono parecchio selettivi, non è facile piacergli." Iniziava a sentirsi un po' a disagio, nonostante il familiare profumo emanato dal piccolo Alpha. "Lo sai, no?"  
"Io non ho parlato di cort... _però se anche fosse!_ Questo è un buon motivo per non fare niente?" Nishinoya corrugò la fronte. "Se una persona ti piace davvero, allora ti piace davvero e basta. Dov'è la parte complicata?"  
Anche in quanto Alpha, a prima vista Nishinoya aveva un modo di pensare e agire molto semplice e diretto; ciononostante, _che non fosse scontato farsi accettare da un Omega_ — persino lui lo ammetteva — _era vero_.  
Non se ne era mai fatto un problema, erano faccende troppo soggettive per preoccuparsi e non poteva farci molto: Hinata, per esempio, si faceva profumare molto spesso perché tra tutti i suoi compagni Nishinoya era l'unico abbastanza tattile ed entusiasta da caricarselo addosso e stritolarlo ben bene alla prima richiesta. Ma non era la stessa cosa, era più da _branco_ , da famiglia!  
Sugawara — anche lui Omega — era già diverso. A casa aveva un nido straripante di tanti odori diversi perché era abituato a esserne sommerso (data la varietà di sottogeneri presente in squadra), tra cui diversi capi che Nishinoya stesso gli dava ogni tanto. Per lui il profumo frizzantino e fresco del libero era piacevole da sentire nei paraggi perché "Anche se è solo il mio parere, dà un po' la carica alle persone".  
Yaku era sicuramente un altro caso a sé stante, ma dato che non aveva mai parlato con lui di queste cose Nishinoya non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Oltre la pallavolo, sapeva di riuscire a fare i compiti durante le videochiamate con lui, che se sua madre non fosse stata allergica ai gatti ne avrebbe voluto uno, che sapeva fare gli origami... Nel complesso, Nishinoya pensava davvero di piacere a Yaku — altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai scampata e iniziato a chiamarlo col suo nome di battesimo — e viceversa — o non avrebbe neanche pensato di dirglielo, il suo nome di battesimo.  
A livello personale oltre che sportivo, tra un messaggio e l'altro, man mano che il tempo passava, ll giovane libero del Karasuno si rendeva conto di averci costruito proprio un bel rapporto. Era particolare, e oltre a quello c'erano anche da considerare le farfalle nello stomaco che si scatenavano a ogni incontro!  
Quindi, anche nella possibilità di non essere ricambiato, che aveva da perdere?  
"...ti stai preoccupando per me, Ryuu?"  
Tanaka schioccò la lingua come oltraggiato sotto lo sguardo inquisitorio di Nishinoya. _Ovviamente_ c'era un fondo di apprensione; il più basso aveva un carattere abbastanza forte che preoccuparsi per lui il più delle volte era davvero inutile, ma Ryuunosuke aveva l'impressione che si sarebbe lasciato troppo scoperto con qualcuno a cui era _davvero interessato_. Ciononostante, si trattava pur sempre del suo migliore amico, uno degli ragazzi più fighi che conosceva, per cui rispose: "No! Ma sono curioso di sapere che intenzioni hai."  
Nishinoya si animò subito di risolutezza e intraprendenza.  


* * *

  
**[ 3 maggio 2012 — golden week ]**  
La prima volta che lo vide, dall'altra parte della rete, in mezzo all'accozzaglia di odori che aleggiano per tutta la palestra ce n'era uno in particolare a pizzicargli il naso. Nishinoya non realizzò subito di che si trattasse o a chi appartenesse, troppo impegnato a posare gli occhi sul libero del Nekoma e sentire la pelle d'oca nel vedere quanto diavolo era _bravo_.  
Solo quello — Nishinoya glielo urlò addosso con voce forte e chiara, tutto d'un fiato, perché se fosse rimasto a fissarlo da lontano non avrebbe risolto nulla. E fu lì che il profumo di prima gli stuzzicò nuovamente l'olfatto.  
Pur non essendo un genio qualunque atleta sapeva che praticare sport, coi picchi di feromoni, sudore e adrenalina del caso rivelava e accentuava gli odori naturali sia di Alpha che di Omega e, seppur in maniera più lieve, Beta. Quello di _Numero Tre_ , per quanto flebile e pressoché leggero, era incredibilmente dolce oltre l'acre odore di sudore e deodorante; tuttavia pur notandolo Nishinoya non fece una piega — nonostante potesse quasi sentire il proprio odore pizzicare ovunque, reattivo e prominente. D'altronde non era la prima volta che si trovava davanti al profumo di un Omega. In quel caso particolare, però, si trattava di una squadra rivale _storica_ , e non gli capitava tutti i giorni di trovarsi davanti a un senpai _così bravo_. Una parte di lui molto prominente, sia per via del suo carattere che per colpa del suo sottogenere, si esultò non poco, competitiva e interessata.  
Viceversa, Yaku rimase a guardare quel giovane Alpha scaricargli addosso una cascata di complimenti sentiti per poi liquidarlo con "Sei un mito! Non mi arrenderò! Con permesso!", e correre via di scatto così com'era comparso. Rilasciò il respiro che aveva inconsciamente trattenuto quando gli era comparso alle spalle, mentre vicino a lui il vice capitano del Karasuno si scusava per il comportamento del loro libero.  
"Accidenti," fu la prima cosa che gli venne da dire. "Anche lui è un libero di alto livello, eppure non è arrogante e cerca solo di migliorarsi."  
Forse era proprio quella mancanza di arroganza, o la sportività o lo stimolo del confronto, fatto sta che quando fu ora per le due squadre di andare ognuna per la propria strada, un'occhiata fu sufficiente per confermare la sua impressione: quel libero — quel ragazzo — era _spaventoso_.  
Ecco perché non esitò ad approcciarlo a sua volta.  
Mentre Tanaka e lo schiacciatore col taglio alla moicana continuavano a prodigarsi in scenate strappalacrime per salutarsi, Nishinoya sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la voce alle sue spalle. "Mmh?"  
Si voltò e, constatato di chi si trattava, sgranò gli occhi.  
Da così vicino, Yaku notò quasi immediatamente che se da una parte i profumi dei ragazzi del Karasuno si amalgamavano tra loro con più o meno equa intensità, anche ora che non era più tutto sudato e accaldato il libero di fronte a lui era di suo una fonte decisamente troppo abbondante per il suo naso. Evidentemente i deodoranti specifici per ammansire gli odori naturali non erano di casa; Nishinoya, sentendosi particolarmente scrutato, quasi si pentì di non averne chiesto in prestito ad Asahi.  
"Allora," esordì a un certo punto il più grande, facendogli rizzare le spalle, attento. "Prima sei corso via prima che potessi chiederti come ti chiami. Il mio nome non è _Numero Tre_ , sai."  
"Certo che lo so!" affermò Nishinoya, più sulla difensiva di quanto avrebbe voluto e guadagnandosi un'occhiata divertita. Approfittò del fatto di avere le braccia conserte per darsi un pizzicotto, come a dirsi di darsi un attimo una calmata, prima di scioglierle. Porse poi la mano all'altro ragazzo, la sua solita sicurezza ritrovata. "Nishinoya Yuu, secondo anno. Piacere di conoscerti!"  
Yaku gli strinse la mano, trovandola decisa e grossomodo grande quanto la propria; forse lievemente più sottile, ma comunque forte. Come diceva suo padre, una stretta di mano di per sé dice già molto di una persona. Istintivamente, gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
"Yaku Morisuke," Nishinoya sentì un piccolo brivido partire direttamente dalle loro epidermidi a contatto solo guardandolo negli occhi. "Terzo anno. Il piacere è mio!"  
Qualunque altra cosa avrebbe (forse) avuto da dire, il più piccolo lo precedette, esordendo con spontaneità: "Morisuke-kun, che ne dici di scambiarci i numeri?" Fece appena caso alla confusione impressa sul viso del maggiore. "Per darci due dritte qualche volta!" aggiunse.  
Poco lontano, Kuroo diede una leggera gomitata a Kai e gli fece un cenno col capo. "Kai, guarda lì, Yakkun sta facendo amicizia."  
"Sembra che abbia anche trovato un rivale," annuì Kai, col suo solito sorriso.  
Kuroo sogghignò, serafico. "Ha proprio preso due piccioni con una fava."  
O forse sarebbe stato più appropriato dire 'corvi'.  


* * *

  
Shibayama aveva sempre pensato di essere stato fortunato a capitare in una squadra come la sua, con un Omega più grande come Yaku-san che non solo era un punto di riferimento nella pallavolo, ma anche sotto molti altri aspetti. Non pensava di averlo mai visto in nessun altro modo se non indipendente ed emancipato, aveva sempre tenuto testa a qualunque Alpha mentre lui, Yuuki, non contando i suoi compagni di squadra tendeva a guardarsene molto e preferire la compagnia di altri Omega o di Beta come Inuoka. Questo, almeno, finché le eccezioni non cominciarono pian pianino a moltiplicarsi.  
"Che leggi, Yukirin?"  
"La chat di gruppo dei liberi."  
"Eh? Avete una chat di gruppo per voi liberi?" Inuoka si affacciò da dietro la sua spalla, guardando interessato e curioso il display del cellulare di Shibayama, il quale lo lasciò fare con agio.  
"Sì, ci siamo anche visti tutti insieme fuori da scuola una volta. È stato carino."  
"Bello!" esclamò Inuoka dopo aver letto i messaggi, ridacchiando. "Komi-san e Noya-san sono proprio forti!"  
"Per ora sono gli unici Alpha del gruppo," affermò Shibayama, sollevando lo sguardo in direzione di uno dei due ragazzi il quale, poco lontano, stava parlando animatamente con Yaku. "Forse è per questo che vanno tanto d'accordo."  
"Non so, sai, Yaku-san deve andarci d'accordo anche lui per stare tanto al telefono."  
Effettivamente, anche se in un altro senso rispetto a quello inteso da Inuoka, era vero.  
Shibayama stava pensando perplesso proprio quello: di per sé Yaku-san non aveva nulla contro gli Alpha, nel complesso, tendeva semplicemente a mandare via in malo modo i più insistenti e odiosi ogni volta che li vedeva ronzare attorno a sé stesso o al suo kouhai, ma Shibayama aveva già notato una piccola discrepanza con Nishinoya-san — o Noya-san, come si era ritrovato a chiamarlo a una certa.  
Aveva visto Komi-san scrivere che per lui erano tutti favoritismi (anche nei suoi stessi confronti, con la sola eccezione data dal fatto che "Non posso biasimarlo"), e forse era anche vero. Ma solo in parte.  
"Ci sono Alpha _e Alpha_ ," gli aveva spiegato scrollando le spalle Teshiro. "Quelli che ti fanno sentire assuefatto e quelli che ti fanno sentire protetto. Non c'è una regola sul _come_ , però."  
Anche pensandoci Shibayama non avrebbe saputo dire cosa sentisse Yaku-san quando era tanto vicino a Noya-san oltre un tenue imbarazzo (possibile?). Forse però Noya-san era più recettivo di quanto non sembrasse, visto che ricordava di averlo visto premurarsi di fare un passetto indietro al minimo segno che il suo profumo stesse dando fastidio, sia con Yaku-san che con lo stesso Shibayama.  
_'Forse è più la seconda categoria... lui e Komi-san sono difficili da classificare,'_ e la cosa, in un certo senso, a Shibayama non dispiaceva. 

* * *

  
Nello sport così come nella vita, purtroppo, a volte capitava che ci fossero idioti che pensavano che bastasse essersi presentati come Alpha per avere tutte le carte in regola per essere il migliore. Non c'era preconcetto più sbagliato, a parere del vecchio coach Nekomata; bastava prendere ad esempio la meta sfida che, già così presto, iniziava a vedere aver luogo davanti ai suoi occhi nelle partite tra i suoi ragazzi e quelli del giovane Ukai.  
Una rivalità delle più sane e amichevoli, fatta di sportività e rispetto dell'avversario, tra un due giocatori di indubbie capacità: un Omega e un Alpha più giovane di lui, che portano le stesse vesti e si incontrano allo stesso livello per dimostrare quale squadra è la migliore, ma che alla fine si stringono la mano.  
"Sei migliorato con le alzate dalla seconda linea!"  
"Grazie! Ehi, quella palla che hai preso prima, quella così, _woosh!_ Era... era impossibile! Complimenti!"  
_È questa eguaglianza_ — pensava lui — _il senso di tutto quello che vi insegniamo_.  


* * *

  
L'intento iniziale era davvero confrontarsi, veniva particolarmente bene se fatto di persona visto che a volte Yaku pareva non capire certe sue espressioni via messaggio, ma a un certo punto, col trascorrere delle settimane, le tappe iniziarono a moltiplicarsi e cambiare: centro città, gelateria, caffetterie... Alla fine, Nishinoya si ritrovò con cinque biglietti per Tokyo usati nello zaino prima dell'arrivo del campo estivo.  


* * *

  
"Morisuke-kun!"  
Nishinoya fece slittare il vassoio stracolmo come se niente fosse, fermandolo giusto in tempo perché non cozzasse con quello del più grande e parlando prim'ancora che il più grande potesse salutarlo. "Ti sei dimenticato queste. To'!"  
Yaku sobbalzò, un po' per l'intensità — e i decibel — in eccesso impiegati nel mettergli le posate sul vassoio, un po' per l'improvvisa ondata di odore che lo investì, ma rivolse comunque un piccolo sorriso al minore. "Grazie, Yuu. Come va l'ustione da sfregamento?"  
"Non la sento già più!" scrollò le spalle Nishinoya, per poi tirar su senza preamboli la manica della t-shirt prestatagli da Tanaka. "Guarda, si vede molto meno ora!"  
In realtà il colore della ferita era ancora molto evidente, così come lo erano tutte le botte violacee che gli costellavano qua e là la pelle, ma con la soglia del dolore che aveva Nishinoya, era vero che il dolore non gli dava fastidio. "Dopo ti ridò l'unguento!"  
"Ah, ma dai! Dopo ti ridò il polsino che mi hai prestato l'altro giorno."  
"Eh?" L'espressione vivace di Nishinoya sfumò un poco; accigliato, di fronte alla confusione del più grande aggiunse con decisione: "Guarda che non devi ridarmelo!"  
L'implicazione era ovvia, davvero era palese, ma non celava la minima malizia. Yaku lo sapeva, aveva visto già tre volte il piccoletto del Karasuno — il numero dieci — buttarsi in braccio al loro libero, gambe e braccia incluse, e persino l'altro Alpha che vedeva spesso con Nishinoya e Yamamoto aveva addosso un po' del suo odore e viceversa. Nel complesso, nelle giornate della Golden Week era facile distinguere tutti i membri del Karasuno, persino i Beta.  
Se avesse provato ad annusare l'aria, Yaku era sicuro che ogni tanto avrebbe potuto percepire anche una fievole traccia del profumo boscoso di Komi addosso a Nishinoya, fisico com'era, quindi non è che fosse _maleducato_ quello che aveva appena sottinteso.  
"Se non ti dà fastidio, lo puoi tenere!" _...e che ora non era più sottinteso_.  
"No, non è..."  
"Scusaaaaate. Prendo questo e mi tolgo di mezzo," ridacchiò Sugawara, sorprendendo entrambi e allungandosi tra loro per prendersi un succo. Complice il familiare profumo di mandorle emanato dall'Omega, Nishinoya si tirò indietro, allentando la presa sul suo vassoio.  
"Stavamo bloccando la fila in ogni caso," Yaku imbracciò velocemente il proprio vassoio, ignorando l'occhiatina lanciatagli dal vice capitano del Karasuno. "Meglio andare a sedersi. Grazie ancora, Yuu."  
Detto questo, si defilò.  
"Eh? Quanta fretta..." Sugawara seguì la figura del coetaneo, divertito, prima di girarsi. "Vuoi un succo anche tu, Nishinoya?"  
"Sono a posto. Perché mi guardi così, Suga-san?"  
Sugawara si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo al più piccolo. "Niente, niente."  
Ma in realtà non era davvero _niente_.  
La mattina seguente, mentre il capitano del Nekoma molestava candidamente Daichi già di prima mattina, ignorando volutamente la sua aria funesta, Sugawara intervenne appositamente.  
"Su, su, Daichi, non c'è bisogno di far sapere a tutti quanto sei poco mattiniero! C'è spazio per tutti, fate colazione con noi."  
A Tanaka venne da ridere, "Suga-san è proprio crudele a volte!", ma ben presto si lasciò distrarre dalla scenetta messa su dai due capitani da Yamamoto.  
A distrarre Nishinoya, invece, fu l'occuparsi dello spazio vuoto vicino a lui. "Posso?"  
Nishinoya notò a stento le sue uova scivolargli dalla forchetta direttamente nel piatto, preso com'era a guardare l'Omega più grande. "Sì, certo!"  
_(Come volevasi dimostrare, già allora c'erano i primi segnali._  


* * *

  
**[ estate 2012** — **qualche settimana** **dopo la fine del campo d'allenamento estivo ]**  
"Shibayama!"  
"Komi-san, buongiorno."  
Komi arricciò le labbra in un broncio nel vedere il più piccolo fare un timido passetto indietro istintivamente. Certo, forse avrebbe preferito essere solo con Yaku o Sakunami piuttosto, ma mica aveva intenzione di mangiarselo!  
Sbrigativo, sollevò entrambe le mani, esclamando perentorio: "Su, dammi il cinque, non ti mordo."  
"Il cinque con due mani?"  
"Un dieci allora," rettificò Komi. Shibayama tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche e fece come richiesto, per la gran gioia del più grande. "Così! Ti ho portato un berretto, se lo vuoi. Stai iniziando a sembrare un gamberetto."  
"Oh, grazie!"  
"Prego! Ho sentito Watari e sta arrivando, non dovrebbe perdersi con le informazioni che gli ho dato. Tu? Notizie di Yaku o gli altri?"  
"So che Noya-san ha preso il treno presto per arrivare e Yaku-san è andato a prenderlo in stazione, dovrebbero arrivare a momenti."  
"Sono stati insieme tutto questo tempo? Curioso!"  
"Che cosa?"  
Komi scosse il capo e ficcò il sopracitato berretto in testa a Shibayama, liquidandolo con un: "Niente, sei ancora troppo piccolo e innocente per queste cose".  


* * *

  
Nishinoya era un tipo socievole, specie con gli altri liberi, e non si complimentava mai per cortesia (così come non avanzava critiche con cattiveria). Le Golden Week esisteano perché non c'era nulla che non si potesse migliorare, e questo non era né un male, né una pecca: era semplicemente il senso che aveva allenarsi duramente e stare a contatto con gli altri, potersi confrontare. Ed era anche divertente!  
Confrontarsi con Yaku, però, era senza dubbio particolarmente stimolante per lui (anche fuori dal campo!), dopo tutti quei mesi era chiaro come il sole; a Nishinoya veniva la pelle d'oca e una gran voglia di fare di più ogni volta, ma già dal lieve rossore che assumevano le sue guance ogni volta che era il più grande a elogiarlo — e un mondo di altri piccoli segnali — avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima.  
Invece no, dovette accadere proprio mentre si sbracciava per salutare un'ultima volta gli altri liberi di Tokyo dal finestrino (e rideva di Komi e della manata che aveva quasi inflitto a Yaku) e Watari prendeva posto di fronte a lui, sul treno.  
"Shinji," Nishinoya lanciò al coetaneo una lattina di tè freddo pescata dal suo zaino, gli occhi ridenti. "Bevi prima di abbrustolirti!"  
Watari lo ringraziò, borbottando qualcosa sul caldo mentre Nishinoya occupava il sedile affianco al proprio con il caos che poi era il contenuto del suo zaino, alla ricerca di un pacchetto di gomme che era _sicuro_ di aver messo là il mese scorso.  
Si bloccò quando gli capitò in mano un pezzo di carta giallo e rosso abilmente ripiegato su sé stesso. Era un origami — un Pikachu fatto a origami — e nel riconoscerlo Nishinoya si voltò verso il finestrino (il treno che iniziava a muoversi) talmente all'improvviso da far sussultare Watari.  
"Hai dimenticato qualcosa?" gli domandò.  
Nishinoya guardò fuori: sulla banchina, Yaku mosse una mano in cenno di saluto.  
"Oh." _Porca merda._ "No, niente."  
"No?"  
Nishinoya sentì le guance accalorarglisi; fu molto testardo nel dar loro un freno e scuotere vigorosamente il capo. "Tutto bene!"  
_(Quella stessa sera, Tanaka si ritrovò il suo migliore amico a dormire da lui e annunciargli di essersi preso una cotta.)_  
  
Yaku personalmente in genere era molto selettivo nel circondarsi dei profumi altrui; quelli troppo forti gli risultavano fastidiosi, più di quelli normali messi insieme, per cui nel suo nido i profumi appartenenti ad Alpha erano molto pochi e comprendevano perlopiù i tre presenti nella sua squadra, con l'aggiunta di Komi e Nishinoya. Erano presenti tutti alla stessa maniera (comunque non eccessiva; il nido di un Omega era il suo posto sicuro nel mondo, dove regnava la tranquillità e la familiarità e anche un certo equilibrio), ma a un'annusata attenta si poteva cogliere una lieve discrepanza.  
"Yuu-kun è passato di qui ieri, tesoro?"  
"Stamattina aveva gli allenamenti, quindi l'ho accompagnato direttamente in stazione per prendere il treno delle sei," Kotone si fermò con le mani a mezz'aria, il paio di pantaloni da piegare dimenticati per un momento, lanciando uno sguardo di comprensione al letto del figlio e, più precisamente, al suo nido.  
Accorgendosene, Morisuke si fermò a sua volta. "Perché?"  
Kotone sorrise con dolcezza. "Niente, mi sono un po' abituata a vederlo sbucare di tanto in tanto."  


* * *

  
**[ 15 agosto 2012 ]**

‹ 𝒔𝒎𝒔 ↣ ⋆ «yᴀᴋᴜ && »ɴɪꜱʜɪɴᴏyᴀ ⋆  
╰ » _morisuke-kun!_ ☑  
╰ » _take-chan ci ha detto che ci sarà un altro campo d'allenamento congiunto in autunno, non vedo l'ora!! devo dirti una cosa importante prima però! quando sei libero??_ ☑  
╰ « _Anche io non vedo l'ora, le nazionali si avvicinano, ricordati che dovete arrivarci anche voi, ti aspetto!_ ☑  
╰ « _A parte questo, è successo qualcosa? Mi devo preoccupare?_ ☑  
╰ » _non devi! giuro!_ ☑  
╰ « _Ok allora, avevamo comunque detto che saremmo andati al cinema a vedere quel film nuovo. Vengo io stavolta._ ☑  
╰ » _grandioso!!!_ ☑

  
Nishinoya rimase a fissare per qualche secondo il messaggio appena inviato con sguardo critico, frizionandosi i capelli umidi dalla doccia con anche troppo vigore e tirando uno sbuffo nervoso.  
Meglio togliersi il pensiero, _buttare tutto fuori e via_ ; non sarebbe riuscito a tenersi per sé una cosa simile in ogni caso, non accettava esitazioni così da sé stesso e non sarebbe stato corretto nei confronti di Yaku. Però doveva fare le cose a dovere! — si impuntò — Per cui lasciò il cellulare sul letto e si fiondò giù dalle scale, piombando in cucina come un tornado.  
"PAPÀ!"  
Nishinoya Shinya sussultò così forte da rischiare di sbattere la testa contro uno dei ripiani del frigo. Pur non essendo tanto giovane quanto il suo aspetto faceva presagire, non era nemmeno abbastanza vecchio da potersi lasciare spaventare a quel modo dal sangue del suo sangue, diamine!  
"Yuu, ca... volo. Cavolo!" L'uomo prese un profondo respiro e contò da dieci all'indietro, richiudendo il frigo con le uova fortunatamente intatte in mano.  
Guardando suo figlio, però, mise da parte lo spavento e la paternale sul 'Ti ho detto mille volte che non è carino sbucare alle spalle della gente'. A giudicare dall'intensità con cui lo guardava e dalla linea tesa delle sue labbra, doveva essere urgente. "Qualcosa non va?"  
"Mi serve che mi racconti tutte le cose strane che hai fatto con mamma quando avete iniziato a uscire!"  
"C... cose strane?!" Le guance dell'Alpha minacciarono di prendere vertiginosamente colore; le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi scuri strabuzzati, sbottò: " _Scusami?!_ "  
"Se esco con un Omega," ricalibrò Yuu, sbattendo le mani sul piano cottura ed evitando per un soffio un coltellaccio. "Un Omega più grande..."  
Più lo ascoltava e più Shinya pensava di capire dove volesse andare a parare, e doveva essere palese, perché Yuu si interruppe all'istante. "Non starai per piangere!"  
"No?" Forse un pochino. "No. Vai avanti! Lo conosco questo Omega più grande di te?"  
Yuu farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di schiarirsi la voce e scuotere il capo. "Non lo conosci."  
"Non è il vice capitano della tua squadra allora? O..."  
Yuu guardò il padre come se fosse appena uscito di senno, e onestamente sentiva di averne tutte le ragioni; insomma, dai, "Suga-san?! No! È di un'altra scuola. Non puoi rispondere alla domanda e basta?"  
"Vuoi sapere come comportarti con un Omega? Yuu, so che sai già trattare le persone col giusto rispetto, sta tutto là!"  
"Ma se questo ragazzo mi piace _piace_ ," buttò fuori con ostinazione, ignorando il calore salitogli alle guance. "C'è qualcosa in particolare che devo non fare?"  
Shinya mise da parte l'emozione che sentiva germogliargli prepotentemente nel petto, suo figlio tra tutti che gli chiedeva aiuto era una novità ed era un po' motivo di commozione per lui che avrebbe voluto poterlo accudire ancora un po', gli sembrava di non averlo fatto abbastanza e a dovere quando ancora avrebbe potuto e dovuto, ma Yuu era grande, risoluto e indipendente: non avrebbe detto niente se non ne avesse sentito davvero la necessità. E a giudicare dal soffice cardigan color senape che portava addosso, ormai privo da anni del profumo di amarene della sua proprietaria originaria, doveva essere così.  
Ignorò la fine puntura al petto data dalla vista di quel capo, sostenendo lo sguardo del figlio e facendosi serio e pensoso. Alla fine, gli fece un cenno col capo. "Ti insegno a fare questa cosa polacca mentre ne parliamo, ti va?"  
Probabilmente sarebbe finita in un disastro, ma Yuu si rimboccò le maniche e affiancò il padre comunque. "Sono tutt'orecchi!"  
"Non raccontare mai niente di tutto questo a tuo nonno però, non mi darebbe mai più tregua."  
"Facevi davvero così pena con mamma?"  
"Ehi, _non facevo pena_ , ero solo un po' troppo diretto. Cosa vuoi, lei era davvero bellissima."  


* * *

  
**[ 26 agosto 2012 — Sendai ]**  
"E poi la tirava su, tipo _woosh!_ Era un bell'effetto speciale quello!"  
Yaku seguì con gli occhi i movimenti scattanti della mano libera di Nishinoya, un sopracciglio alzato in un'espressione di addolcita esasperazione. Stavano camminando per il centro di Sendai, sotto il cielo grigio-azzurro tipico della stagione delle piogge, e nonostante Nishinoya fosse uscito di casa a passo di carica _convinto_ di dire tutto a Yaku non appena lo avesse visto in stazione alla fine non ce l'aveva fatta. Forse se non lo avesse salutato sorridendo non gli sarebbe andato in pappa il cervello e non l'avrebbe afferrato per un braccio con la scusa di trascinarlo a pranzare.  
Ora come ora non ci stava neanche pensando: almeno in parte, aveva iniziato a distrarsi dal suo intento — sentendolo comunque pesare in un angolino della sua testa — già al chioschetto dove avevano comprato qualcosa da mangiare. O forse mangiando sulle altalene. Il cinama non aveva certamente aiutato, doveva sfogare tutti i commenti esagitati che aveva trattenuto a stento in sala.  
"Non erano male, è valsa la pena aspettare tutto questo tempo e far tacere i distributori di spoiler," annuì Yaku, assottigliando appena appena gli occhi al solo ripensare a suddetti soggetti.  
Nishinoya diede un morso al proprio ghiacciolo, riportando l'Omega al presente e facendolo anche rabbrividire. "Vuol dire che hai picchiato qualcuno?" domandò a bocca piena, guadagnandosi una piccola spintarella.  
"Volevano dirmi chi sarebbe morto, se la sono cercata," affermò serio Yaku, scatenando l'ilarità di Nishinoya. I suoi tratti si distesero quasi automaticamente.  
"Ehi, non è divertente," lo riprese.  
"No, cioè, un po' lo è! Io penso di aver quasi dislocato una spalla a Hisashi per la stessa ragione, l'altro giorno!" rise imperterrito Nishinoya. "Non di proposito, ovvio! Ma in fondo dovevo vederlo con te."  
"A proposito, Yuu."  
"Mmh?"  
"L'altra volta mi hai detto di dovermi parlare di qualcosa," Nishinoya sentì il sangue gelargli e subito dopo iniziare a gorgogliargli nelle vene a quelle parole; si bloccò nel bel mezzo del viale, il Gari Gari-kun a un paio di centimetri dalla bocca aperta. Yaku fece lo stesso, aggiungendo: "Di che si tratta?"  
Il giovane Alpha boccheggiò, poi si schiarì la voce, rigirandosi lo stecchino del ghiacciolo tra le dita e guardando altrove come crucciato, le guance rosee. "Oh, uhm, quello! Vero, sì. Ecco..."  
Yaku arcuò un sopracciglio, perplesso e anche un po' preoccupato nel vedere il più piccolo improvvisamente tanto restio e impacciato. Decisamente non era un suo comportamento abituale. "Yuu?"  
"Merda! Okay!" Nishinoya puntò i piedi, mandando mentalmente tutto alle ortiche e voltandosi completamente verso il più grande, guardandolo con decisione.  
In qualche modo, per quanto potesse esser buffo, era un po' come rivivere il loro primo incontro.  
_Fai l'uomo!_ — si urlò da solo, prima di aprir bocca. "Morisuke-kun, volevo dirti che..."  
Una piccola goccia gli cadde sulle dita, interrompendolo, subito seguita da un'altra (che si stesse sciogliendo il resto del ghiacciolo?) e un'altra ancora, che picchiettò la nuca di Yaku facendolo sussultare e guardare in alto.  
Non che fosse poi così anormale che piovesse all'improvviso in quella stagione, ma come tempismo era proprio penoso! Sentendo la quantità d'acqua aumentare, Yaku esordì: "Sbrighiamoci, se restiamo qua ci inzupperemo".  
La gente attorno a loro stava facendo la stessa cosa, approfittando dei centri commerciali, dei negozi e, nel loro caso, di bar e localini. Entrarono che avevano le giacche umidicce e i cappucci tirati su; c'era una discreta quantità di gente, ma probabilmente col rinvigorirsi della pioggia ne sarebbe arrivata altra.  
Yaku gettò un'occhiata allo schermo piatto appeso alla parete del locale e che segnava anche l'ora con una smorfia di lieve dissenso, prima di individuare un tavolo libero. "Aspettiamo che smetta qui, che dici?"  
Nishinoya gettò il bastoncino ormai vuoto nel cestino posto all'ingresso e lo seguì, annunciando ad alta voce di volere una soda e schizzando a prendersela appena mollata la giacca sulla spalliera della sedia. Yaku lo seguì con lo sguardo, un mezzo sorriso ad adornargli il viso, prima di prendere il cellulare per avvisare sua madre che andava tutto bene e lei e papà potevano non aspettarlo per cena. Aveva come il sentore che non sarebbe arrivato a casa in tempo neanche provandoci visto come, oltre la vetrata di fianco a lui, la pioggia torrenziale perseverava più forte di prima.  
Un tonfo sul tavolo fece trasalire il giovane Omega; Nishinoya scivolò nel posto vicino a lui invece che di fronte, lasciandogli davanti una bottiglietta di succo.  
"Yuu, io non ho chiesto niente..."  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, te lo offro io!" gli sorrise il moretto, prima di concentrarsi sulla sua soda, ignaro dell'effetto di un così piccolo gesto combinato a tanta vicinanza.  
Yaku sospirò, lasciando perdere il cellulare mezzo scarico, e nonostante il vivace aroma agrumato emanato da Nishinoya cozzasse col gusto del succo si ritrovò a non trovare molto fastidioso bere senza allontanarsi. A dire il vero, il calore scaturito dallo sfiorarsi delle loro braccia era piacevole in confronto alla sensazione di eccessiva freschezza messagli addosso dalla pioggia.  


* * *

  
"Non credo che faremo in tempo per il treno delle sette se continua così, non accenna proprio a smettere!"  
Nishinoya smise di giocare con la bottiglia di soda vuota, fermandola prima che scivolasse oltre il bordo del tavolo. Picchiettando il ripiano con le dita, esordì: "Con quello dopo però arrivi tardissimo! Ho una proposta!"  
"Ti ascolto."  
Nishinoya non batté ciglio, si sporse un po' in avanti e avanzò la propria idea senza balbettare. "Resta da me stasera!"  
Yaku non parlò, in compenso però sentì un sopracciglio tremargli un pochino e qualcosa smuoversi all'altezza del suo stomaco: una cosa così detta tanto sfrontatamente da un Alpha a un Omega avrebbe davvero potuto significare troppe cose, Nishinoya era fortunato a piacergli e a essere palesemente e semplicemente troppo schietto per chiunque.  


* * *

  
Fuori dal bar pioveva a catinelle, il cielo era completamente coperto, e se di solito Nishinoya sarebbe tornato a casa a piedi, visto il tempaccio e l'assenza di un ombrello non rimaneva altra scelta che prendere un pullman o un tram. Non lo faceva mai, ma era sicuro di farcela anche solo per non portare al limite la pazienza di Yaku, che — come lui, del resto — era zuppo tanto avevano girato fino alla fermata giusta.  
"Morisuke-kun!" Nishinoya alzò la voce un po' per abitudine e un po' per farsi sentire oltre lo scroscio della pioggia e la gran quantità di gente presente, tornando a poggiare il peso sui talloni e voltandosi verso l'Omega. "Questo va bene, vieni!"  
Senza dargli neanche il tempo di rispondere, lo prese per mano e si fiondò sul tram, tenendo ben salda la propria presa per non venir separato dal più grande dal gran numero di passeggeri saliti sul mezzo. Lo lasciò andare solo quando le porte si furono chiuse, le guance lievemente rosse e gli occhi sbarrati. Schiacciato vicino a lui, Yaku non era messo poi tanto meglio. Nishinoya aveva le mani bagnate tanto quanto lui, ma erano paradossalmente calde.  
"Uhm, immagino sia già molto essere riusciti a prendere questo," si schiarì la voce Yaku, guardando male lo zaino di un ragazzo alto pericolosamente vicino alla sua testa.  
"Con questo tempo sì, ma tranquillo," Nishinoya sorrise, facendosi un po' più indietro per lasciare all'altro un po' di spazio. ‘Un paio di fermate e scendiamo!"  
Si sentiva tremendamente appiccicoso e maldestro con tutta quell'umidità addosso, sicuramente anche i suoi capelli ormai erano un completo disastro, se quel paio di ciuffetti biondi e mori che ogni tanto gli finivano davanti agli occhi volevano dire qualcosa, e tutto nonostante il cappuccio della giacca a vento!  
C'era così tanta gente bagnata di pioggia stipata tutta nello stesso spazio che l'aria era tersa di odori. Nishinoya arricciò il naso, ma si sforzò di non muoversi troppo e finì col distrarsi continuando a parlare con Yaku di qualunque cosa gli potesse venire in mente in venti minuti (o più, dato il tempo) di tragitto.  
Sentiva il petto leggero: in mezzo ai rumori del tram e le lamentele della gente riusciva a distinguere la vaga traccia del profumo di Yaku — era come se fosse appena entrato in una pasticceria — accentuato dalla vicinanza dei loro visi, che a lui personalmente non avrebbe dato il minimo fastidio se non avesse una dichiarazione sulla punta della lingua.  
Dal canto suo, invece, nonostante avrebbe potuto decisamente star peggio Yaku si sentiva in gabbia. Incastrato in mezzo a un sacco di odori diversi che a dirla tutta in quel frangente — con il ballonzolare del tram e la pioggia scrosciante fuori — gli risultavano nauseabondi. Come se non bastasse, iniziava a sentirsi osservato.  
Poco più in là, in bilico tra il finestrone e una donna seduta, un paio di persone evidentemente più grandi annusò l'aria. Uno di loro arricciò il naso e fece un cenno all'altro; niente di ovvio, per un attimo Yaku pensò di esserselo immaginato, guardandoli con la coda dell'occhio, ma il tanfo dei feromoni di un Alpha molesto non mancava mai di farlo irritare e diventare irrequieto, e quella non era una sensazione facilmente confondibile.  
"Stai a vedere che si sono schiacciati tutti i mochi che ho preso prima..." borbottò una donna Beta più in là. Al che a Yaku gelò il sangue perché no, non erano certamente i suoi mochi, cazzo.  
In casi simili era sempre raccomandabile non guardare nessuno negli occhi, dicevano, ma questo era un gesto di sottomissione per molti Omega, Yaku compreso, e lo odiava.  
"Morisuke-kun."  
Prim'ancora che la voce ferma di Nishinoya fu qualcosa di morbido e caldo a riportare l'attenzione di Yaku su di lui. Si voltò a guardarlo e lo scoprì ad avvolgergli la propria sciarpa attorno al collo con movimenti ampi e metodici. Il profumo del giovane Alpha era impresso su tutto l'indumento, ne era saturo, ed essendo rimasto coperto dal cappuccio era anche asciutto. Yaku lo sentì aderirgli alla pelle e pervaderlo, nascondendo il suo odore senza però coprirlo del tutto.  
"Yuu? Che stai facendo?" domandò Yaku, corrugando la fronte all'indirizzo del più piccolo nel notarlo lanciare occhiate acute e anche piuttosto torva oltre le sue spalle.  
Nishinoya non guardava mai nessuno così, a parte forse quando si infervorava, ma anche allora c'era sempre quella nota un po' infantile da testa calda nel suo sguardo. Ora no. Il suo viso era privo dell'aria sbarazzina ed esuberante di sempre, era più simile a quello che assumeva in partita. E per quanto fosse carino da parte sua e assolutamente da non intendere come una mancanza di fiducia nelle sue capacità di auto-difesa, la parte più orgogliosa di Yaku si chiese con diffidenza se non lo stesse difendendo apposta.  
Yaku gli schioccò le dita davanti al viso. "Yuu."  
"Presente," Nishinoya gli ridiede subito tutta la sua attenzione come se niente fosse, tornando il solito in un battito di ciglia. "Che dicevi?"  
"La sciarpa," puntualizzò seccamente Yaku.  
"Serve più a te se non vuoi prenderti un mal di gola coi fiocchi," rispose con naturalezza Nishinoya, scrollando le spalle. "Io soffro il caldo, sto meglio così."  
Non tentennò nemmeno per un secondo, sostenendo l'occhiata poco convinta di Yaku, ostinato. Tanaka aveva ragione: Yaku era riservato sia come Omega che come persona, conoscendolo non avrebbe voluto essere difeso, ma — considerò Yaku — se al suo posto ci fossero stati Hinata, Yachi o chiunque altro, Yuu avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Yaku aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma il tram fece un piccolo balzo e si fermò di colpo, interrompendolo e strappando un'imprecazione a qualche passeggero. Nishinoya si sporse verso le porte aperte, scorgendo i palazzi in mezzo alla pioggia battente. "Ci siamo!"  
Per fortuna la fermata era coperta. Yaku rabbrividì e si strinse nel cappotto, mentre il tram si allontanava e Nishinoya si rialzava la zip della sua giacca a vento.  
L'Omega rilassò le spalle e inspirò l'aria tersa dell'odore di pioggia, prima di sistemarsi meglio la sciarpa gialla e rossa fin sotto il mento e voltarsi verso l'Alpha, esordendo: "Non dovevi, Yuu."  
"Sì invece!" Lo contraddisse prontamente Nishinoya, con tanta enfasi da non potersi neanche arrabbiare con lui. Yaku si accigliò comunque, per buona misura.  
"Ehi, fammi finire," lo riprese, puntando le mani sui fianchi. "Non dovevi... ma grazie."  
Nishinoya sbatté le palpebre più volte, fissando Yaku come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta finché il vero significato delle sue parole non passò oltre l'anticamera del suo cervello.  
Iniziò a sentirsi — _a essere_ — visibilmente irrequieto, in un modo non dissimile da qualche ora prima. Il frangente, la sua sciarpa addosso a Yaku e la figura stessa di quest'ultimo gli riempirono il petto di un'agitazione e un calore urgenti; gli facevano correre il cuore più forte del suono della pioggia, tanto forte che non sentì nemmeno Yaku aprir bocca.  
Disincantandosi per primo dal contatto visivo e iniziando a sentire il sangue affluire alle guance, il giovane Omega si smosse appena dal posto, iniziando a dire: "Allora andiamo?", ma la sua voce, per quanto ferma, si perse sotto quella di Nishinoya.  
"C'è una cosa!" esordì impulsivamente quest'ultimo, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi e piazzandosi di fronte al più grande, il quale, vedendosi fissare con tanta insistenza e tante, _troppe_ altre emozioni, si bloccò.  
L'espressione attonita di Yaku crollò di colpo quando Nishinoya, con voce alta e decisa, buttò fuori tutto d'un fiato: "MORISUKE-KUN, MI PIACI!"  
In lontananza, un tuono squarciò l'aria, illuminando gli occhi sgranati del giovane Omega.  
"Mi piaci DAVVERO TANTO! In tutti i sensi! Da quando mi hai lasciato quell'origami nello zaino, o forse già da prima, non lo so! Per favore, esci con me!"  
Le guance rosse come mele mature e le gambe tremanti, Yaku si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro; lo rilasciò, sentendo il frizzantino profumo d'estate impresso nella sciarpa avvolta attorno al suo collo ed emanato a ondate dal giovane Alpha davanti a lui avvolgerlo.  
Tutto ciò che poté offrire come risposta in un momento simile, fu un piccolo sbuffo di risata e un leggero, imbarazzato: "Va bene, anche... anche tu mi piaci!", di fronte al quale l'espressione del viso di Nishinoya si distese, riempiendosi d'incredulità.  
"Davvero?"  
Yaku fece un passo in avanti, annuendo. "Davvero, Yuu."  
A un certo punto, col trascorrere delle settimane e dei mesi, era sbocciato qualcosa di incredibile — in maniera veloce e naturale. E lui aveva finito con l'abituarsi al profumo di quel piccolo Alpha irruento, il quale, alle sue parole, si aprì in un sorriso radioso.  
"Allora posso darti un bacio?" domandò, quasi timidamente ma senza balbettare. "Perché sento di voverlo proprio fare ora."  
Yaku, forte anche del suo stesso imbarazzo, annuì. E fu sufficiente il suo minimo assenso perché Nishinoya gli prendesse entrambe le mani, intrecciando le loro dita, e gli lasciasse un primo bacio molto dolce e un po' irruento sulle labbra.  
Si rilassò dopo i primi tre secondi, conscio che nessuno stava correndo loro dietro e incantato dalla discreta, dolce fragranza emanata dalla pelle di Yaku.  


* * *

  
_"Yuu! La tua bravura aumenta ogni volta che ci vediamo!"_  
_"Grazie, Morisuke!!"_  
  
"Quindi, Yakkun."  
Yaku assottigliò gli occhi, preparandosi mentalmente a dover adempiere all'onere di colpire Kuroo — capitano o meno, Alpha del diavolo o meno — già solo dal suo tono di voce. Kuroo sollevò un sopracciglio, scandendo bene ogni sillaba. " _Morisuke_ , eh?"  
"E?" Il giovane Omega chiuse il proprio armadietto con decisamente più forza del necessario. "Non è un mistero che mi piaccia più di te."  
Kuroo emise un suono accondiscendente e un po' canzonatorio, e non disse altro. Tuttavia, mentre Yamamoto si avvicinava a Yaku per offrirgli una delle sue maglie — presumibilmente per il suo nido a casa — il moro non poté far a meno di pensare che davvero non era un mistero, questa sua predilezione fortuita.


End file.
